I Love You Baby
by bushels.of.bad.habits
Summary: Oneshot. HGRW. Quite fluffy. Ron and Hermione get into yet another fight and he tries to make it up to her. i suck at summaries, don't i?


The gloomy day swept across Hogwarts like the plague. As night fell everyone bunched up in their cozy common rooms fighting over the fire. Of course the three people fartherest from the fire were not interested at all in the weather. There at their small circular table sat Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. Of Course, Harry looked like he was ready to pull his eyes out as he sat between the bikering Ron and Hermione. This time it was, yet again, about the Bulgarian quittich superstar, Viktor Krum.

"Well, _Ronald_, at least he's sensible and has manners unlike you!" Hermione yelled at Ron. As Ron yelled back at her Harry wondered how they even got to talking about this...again. The rest of the common room was used to this by now and simply ignored the bickering couple. That was until Ron replyed with a very nasty, "Well I don't know who would like a slut like you!" As soon as he said it, he regreated it and saw Hermione's eyes water.

"Well, good to know what you really think about me," she said trying to hold back sobbs as she ran to her room. Out of the cluster by the fire Ginny and Parvati ran up to her while everyone was silent and shocked, besides Lavendar who simply smirked and went back to bothering Seamus who completely ignored her.

"Nice way to ruin everything," Harry commented to Ron.  
"Oh, bug off. I didn't mean to say it."  
"C'mon mate I thought you were going to tell her, but you end up fighting with her about Krum and calling her a slut?"  
"Well, what should I do now?" Ron asked.  
"You are going to have to make it up to her."  
"But, how?"  
"I dunno. Talk to Ginny."  
"Oh, yeah. That will go over well," Ron said as him and Harry made their way up to their room.

* * *

_Dear 'Mione,  
__I didn't mean _anything _I said last night. What I meant to say is I can't believe anyone not fall head over heals from you. I'm an idiot. But I _love _you.  
__Love, The Prat of all prats,  
__Ron_

Ron read over the note he had written. It was about six in the morning, he couldn't sleep. He hadn't talked to Ginny yet, but he wanted to see if she would answer to this. He tied the note to Pig's leg and watched as he made his way to the Griffindor girl's tower.

* * *

Hermione woke with puffy red eyes to a tapping on her window. She got up and saw Pig she then saw the note attached to his leg with Ron's untidy scrawl and went and told Pig to return Ron's note back to him.

* * *

Ron sat waiting for Hermione's reply. He soon saw Pig flying toward his window.

"That was fast," he muttered to himself. Then he saw that Pig was carrying his note, unopened.

"Well, that's lovely," Ron said as he took the note from Pig and stuffed it under his pillow as he flopped on his bed and fell back asleep.

* * *

"So what should I do to make it up to her?" Ron questioned Harry.

"Think about it Ron, I mean you did insult and humilate the girl. Put yourself out there, do the same for her...but you can avoid the unsulting yourself part, you do that anyways."

"Oh, shut up."

"Well, I'm going to see what her and Ginny are up to."

"Yeah, okay, catch ya later," Ron said as Harry walked away.

* * *

Ron spent the rest of the day thinking about what he could do to make it up to Hermione. By lunch time he had an idea, but he needed some help.

"C'mon Harry, just help me with this one thing," Ron begged Harry while they were eating lunch.

"But I can't play so little as a tampoene, much less what a whole marching band can," Harry replied.

"Marching band?" Ron questioned with a confused look.

"Oh, nevermind, it's a muggle thing."

"Please Harry. You are a wizard. This should be easy. Listen, I'll take care of everything else, I even got the spell you need. Please? I mean, don't you want 'Mione and I to talk to each other again?"

"Fine. But you owe me," Harry said as Ron gave him the thumbs up and ran off to try and talk to Ginny.

* * *

"You're a real dick, you know that, right?" Ginny said once Ron awkardly pulled her away from Hermione.

"Yeah, I know, but I need your help."

"With..."

"I need you to bring 'Mione to the field after dinner tonight."

"Fine. But, why?" Ginny questioned.

"You'll see!" Ron said running off, he had a lot to do before dinner.

* * *

"But why are we going to the field?" Hermione asked as she followed Ginny.

"Um..because it's a nice night."

"Same as any other..." Hermione replied bitterly. They got to the field and Ginny didn't know what to do.

"So, what now?" Hermione asked.

"Wait."

"For..." But then Ginny heard Ron...singing...over the speakers used for quittich annoucements during games.

_"You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off you. You'd be like Heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much. At long last love has arrived And I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off you" _Ron sang.

Then, they saw Harry and Collin Creevy trying to order the inturments surrounding them.

_"I love you, baby, And if it's quite alright, I need you, baby, To warm a lonely night. I love you, baby. Trust in me when I say: Oh, pretty baby, Don't bring me down, I pray. Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay And let me love you, baby. Let me love you." _

"'Mione, I didn't mean what I said. I love you, I always have and I always will," Ron said as he came closer to Hermione and planted his lips upon her's. Hermione kissed him back, then pulled back.

"What took you so long?" She said and they both smilied while Ginny laughed and they kissed again.


End file.
